


MEME: Such is Helen

by karla90



Series: Helen and Philip [7]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: Helen's words about humanity and Gideon's words about her.





	MEME: Such is Helen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [MEME: Такова Хелен](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813147) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90). 



  
  


_June 2, 2018_


End file.
